The OECA(TM) has been modified somewhat to improve the temperature control. A new differential pH apparatus has been developed with a sensitivity of 0.1 millipH units. Preliminary tests indicate it has an excellent potential for enzyme determinations of Glucose, Lactate, and many other metabolites and ions where a hydrogen ion is released or taken up as a part of the reaction. Many of these are needed for proper interpretation of the OEC.